fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Megumi Hoshii
Megumi Hoshii (星井恵美) is one of the twelve main characters of Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She is a tomboy and can be caring for her friends. After she gets her Aries Star, she is able to transform into Cure Aries (キュア牡羊座) and she is based on the Aries Zodiac sign. Appearance Megumi Hoshii Megumi has short, dark red hair and dark red eyes. She usually wears a red dress and matching boots. Her school uniform consists of a red dress with white socks and red shoes. Cure Aries As Cure Aries, her hair becomes red, becomes longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. She gains a pair of red earrings and a white headband. She wears a red dress which flows into her outfit she wears. She also wears a pair of red gloves and matching boots. Her Cure Pact is located on her right hip. Her Aries horns and fur coat are gained. Personality Megumi is a tomboy and can be caring for her friends and family. She is often hardworking and caring. History in ZSPC First transformation into Cure Aries On the first day, Megumi finds herself being unable to do her first class assignment of designing clothes. She is beside Ruko whose dress looks pretty alongside Sora. They both are downhearted until Megumi decides to make a dress as pretty as Ruko’s one. Sora left early for her shift at a childcare when Megumi earned her Aries Star and her Cure Pact with her becoming Cure Aries for the first time. She is capable of fighting Cure Aries The Bright Light! Cure Aries! Cure Aries (キュア牡羊座) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Megumi. In order to transform, she needs her Cure Pact and her Aries Star. Her main Attacks are Aries Flame and Aries Song. Transformation Megumi starts her transformation by putting her Aries Star in her opened Cure Pact and shouting “Pretty Cure! Transformation Zodiac on!”. In the background, two lights causes her body to be completely naked and she places her hand to her chest. Flames quickly spin around Megumi’s body and manifest her Cure uniform. Then her Ram horns and jacket appear and her Cure Pact is on her right hip. Finally, she introduces herself before turning around and striking her finishing pose. Attacks *Aries Flame-her main attack. She needs her Aries Guitar to do it. *Aries Song-her other main attack. She needs her Aries Guitar to do it. Development Megumi’s sister is Miki Hoshii. She also has what it takes to get Miki on EPC. Her personality and attitude is partially based off of Flashy from RRGHTG & PPFs and Fire from Akane Universe. Etymology * Megumi is made of two kanji, “Megu” which means blessing or flavour and “Mi” which translates to beauty. * Hoshii is “Starry”, based on the series itself. * Cure Aries, Yes, she is based on the Aries Zodiac sign. Trivia *Megumi shares her English voice actress with Nadeko Miyao from Happiness Pretty Cure. * Megumi, along with Makoto, Urara, Miki, and later Kirara are the only Cures to achieve fame. Saki from FWPCSS nearly reached it, only to turn it down in the 38th episode. * If she had a theme, it would be Megumi’s favourite song “Pushing Onwards” from the game “VVVVVVVVVVVVV”. Gallery Anime Face Maker Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Fire themed Cures Category:Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure! Category:Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure! Characters Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Hoshii Family Category:ZSPC! Characters Category:Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Fairyballetprinc